The Love life of Molly Weasley II
by loveandliveforever
Summary: As the rise off a new dark lord starts Hogwarts are in shock as the new Headmaster is murdered. It is decided by students that the school will have a tournament to bring the houses closer together. While this is going on Molly is dealing with a huge mistake she made with best friend Lorcan behind boyfriend Scorpius' back but when the three events emerge is Molly in terrible danger?


So this is a Harry Potter fanfiction- my first- and I would like to point out that the characters in this story are the children of the characters we know and love. It also jumps from one POV to another and there's a fair amount of dialogue at some points. Also the first few chapters are really just kind of introducing everyone but there is a major event that will affect the rest of the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, Please comment and favourite as well.

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it is in fact the work of J.K. Rowling an amazing author :) however the storyline is mine.

Chapter 1

The table at 12 Grimmauld place was over-crowded as the Weasleys and Potters sat down to eat their Christmas dinner. As usual, the children and adults were having completely different conversations while the matriarch of the family, Molly, tried to get dinner on the 24 plates in front of her. Possibly Molly's favourite grandchild, although she insists she has no favourites, also called Molly was talking to her cousins Albus and Rose about the new headteacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

"I read it was going to be the ex-minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt." Rose said in her intelligent sounding voice.

"Yes but Rita Skeeter made that up and as we all know you can't trust a word the woman says." Molly argued, as usual making a good point.

"Lysander told me they haven't yet found anyone so they're making Dolores Umbridge headmistress temporarily." Albus added into the conversation, at this everyone at the table stopped their talking to look at the three teenagers.

"I highly doubt they'd make Dolores headmistress, Albus." His grandfather Arthur said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"She's bloody dangerous!" Ron muttered but the silence at the table meant everyone heard and his mother giggled slightly at his comment.

"Don't any of you know who it is though? What about you dad?" Lucy, Molly's younger sister and daughter of Percy, had joined the now open conversation.

Percy shrugged, "I haven't got a clue, and like the rest of you I've only heard the rumours."

"What about you Gran?" Hugo, Rose's younger brother and Hermione and Ron's son asked.

"Well," Molly started, "As you know I have been talking to Minerva a lot lately and she's been told there's a big possibility that the new head will be someone important from the ministry."

Suddenly an owl flew through the open window and started circling the table, clinging to a letter.

"Whose owl is that, dear?" Angelina asked directing the question at her husband George Weasley, them being parents to Fred and Roxanne.

"No idea…" Fred replied before the owl dropped the letter on the 16 year old molly's lap. Molly frowned slightly and opened the letter, smiling as she read the letter from one of her best friends:

_Dearest Molly,_

_My mother would like to know whether all the Weasleys will be coming to the anniversary party tomorrow night at 7. Now away with the formalities! How are you babe? Bet you look hot right now :D any chance of seeing you tonight sexy?_

_Love ya honey,_

_Lorcan xx_

_P.S. It may be Christmas but I'm so bored right now…_

"Well read it out sweetheart." Her mum Audrey said.

"It's from Lorcan… his mum wants to know if we're all going to the party tomorrow night." Molly announced, not giving the exact details of the letter.

"Well write in a minute saying we all will." Harry told her and she nodded. Her cousin Fred quickly stretched across the table to grab the letter she was holding and started to read to himself.

"Oooo, somebody's got a boyfriend!" He teased, although annoyed she was grateful he didn't read what was actually in the letter.

"Piss off Fred." She joked sticking her tongue out her older cousin.

"Has she now?" Percy asked staring at his daughter intently. It was only now Molly started to notice the faces of the adults in her family looking at her closely.

"Oh really, it's Lorcan you know what his like!" Molly was denying being in a relationship with her best friend, son Luna and Rolf Scamander. Lorcan was one of those boys you could stare at all day, but growing up with him Molly hadn't really thought of him in that way, he had spiked chocolate brown hair like his dad and hazel eyes, with a body most boys would die for.

Realizing she should probably write a letter back to Lorcan, Molly take the letter from Fred and hastily left the room to reply:

_Dear Lorcan, _

_Of course we'll all be there! And there may be a chance of you seeing me tonight… if you play your cards right ;) only joking we're at Grimmauld place pop by anytime after 6._

_See you then sweetie, _

_Molly xxx_

_P.S. Read a book_

It wasn't unusual for Molly and Lorcan to flirt through their letters, but they were such good friends it was just something they'd laugh about when they next saw each other. Molly went back to the dining room and attached the letter to the waiting owl's claws. Sitting back down Molly passed her granddaughter some of her famous apple pie and the group tucked in.

Later that evening, at 6 on the dot there was a knock on the door and Molly smirked running to the top of the stairs as her Grandfather opened the door to reveal a very wet looking Lorcan, ah well he still looked cute. Molly ran the remainder of steps and jumped into Lorcan's arms giving him a loving hug.

"Drink?" She asked cheekily leading him into the living room where her family where sitting. Just as he managed to squeeze himself in between Rose and, Harry and Ginny's daughter, Lily-Luna a letter fell down the fireplace. Bill nudged his daughter, with Fleur, Victoire so she bent down picking it up and seeing it was addressed to Molly. At the time Molly had been in a daydream, running a hand through her long, brown, wavy hair so she jumped when her cousin through the letter at her.

_To my Molly, _

_I hope you got my card; owls can be a bit of a nuisance can't they? I hope you're having a good Christmas, my love I know mine would be a lot better with you._

_See you soon, _

_Scorpius xxx_

"Who's this from then Molly?" Roxanne asked mischievously with a Cheshire-cat grin on her face.

Molly sighed, staring at the paper for a bit before looking up, "My boyfriend."


End file.
